


Show Me How Good

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Get Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Pepper was supposed to be having a quiet study night with Maria, but instead she accidently interrupts Maria's roommate Natasha--the girl she happens to have a massive crush on--with another girl.  Pepper might be in danger of dying from embarrassment, but it doesn't stop her from wanting.  Little does she know, Natasha wants right back.Fortunately, Maria understands the idea of locking people in together, even if she's not great at the execution.





	

Pepper stopped in front of Maria and Natasha’s door, surprised to find it closed. She could hear voices on the other side though, so she shifted her armful of notebooks and textbooks and knocked. She heard a voice on the other side and opened the door, assuming it was an affirmative. Halfway through the door and saying a hello to Maria, she stopped dead.

Maria was not in the room. Maria was pretty conspicuously not in the room since her roommate Natasha was on her bed with a blonde girl spread across her lap, the girl’s back to Natasha’s chest. The two broke apart from a kiss, both breathing heavily. Natasha had one hand under the blonde’s shirt and the other… The girl’s skirt was flipped up around her waist, and Natasha had her hand down the girl’s underwear. 

All three women froze. Pepper’s gaze locked with Natasha, who was looking up at her from behind the blonde. Her red curls trailed on the girl’s shoulder as they all stared at one another.

Pepper unfroze first.

“Oh god! Oh my god, I’m sorry!” she said. She could feel her face going flaming red. She turned in a hurry, losing some of her papers, but not stopping until she was in the hallway with the door closed behind her. Then she backed up against the wall and covered her face with her books.

Natasha was not only Maria’s roommate, but the girl that Pepper had had a giant crush on pretty much since they’d first met. She’d captured Pepper’s attention from her steady smirk, to her bright red curls, to her short stature that hid muscles to rival any man. Pepper’s face burned as her mind replayed the image of Natasha’s arm moving against the girl’s stomach.

A minute or so later, the door opened and shut quietly.

“You ok there?” came Natasha’s amused low tones.

“Oh, just wishing that the Earth would swallow me up or that it was possible to die from embarrassment.” Pepper lowered to the books.

Natasha was standing there with one of her trademark smirks. She was only wearing a sports bra and yoga pants, and Pepper fought not to stare.

“Maria’s stuck at work—the bus broke down,” Natasha said. “She texted everybody, so I figured you knew.”

“Sorry, my phone died in class. I’d been planning on borrowing Maria’s charger,” Pepper said with an apologetic look. 

“It’s no big deal,” Natasha said. “Aimee and I were just taking advantage of the empty room. Unless…you have a problem with what you saw.”

She folded her arms, which not only showed off a nice set of muscles, but also drew Pepper’s attention to her hands. Her hands—one of which had just been down a girl’s pants.

Pepper was sure it was impossible for her to blush harder. “Oh, no. The opposite of a problem. Or, ehrm, I mean, I have the same problem, uhm—“

Natasha’s smirk was properly amused now.

“Well, in that case, I hope you enjoyed the view,” she said.

“Oh, I, um… I should be—I’ve got studying to do, so I’ll just be going. Enjoy your afternoon!” Pepper said practically fleeing down the hallway.

\---

Pepper met Maria the next day before class so they could compare notes. Maria passed her a few papers.

“Nat said you stopped yesterday and accidently left these,” Maria said. “She was kind of weird about it.”

“Weird how?” Pepper said, stomach tying in knots.

“How about you tell me what happened, and I tell you what kind of weird,” said Maria.

“I um, walked in on her and her girlfriend having sex,” Pepper said, her cheeks flushing pink. Her mind flashed back for a moment, seeing the girl’s legs hooked wide over Natasha’s, heels digging into the mattress as Natasha moved her hand. She’d barely been able to stop thinking about it last night.

Maria barked out a laugh. “That is so Natasha. And it wasn’t her girlfriend. She doesn’t have one,” Maria said, watching Pepper.

“Oh,” said Pepper.

“And it was definitely a good weird,” Maria said knowingly. 

Pepper rolled her eyes at the look. “That’s not even a thing.”

“It is,” Maria said.

“It’s not,” said Pepper, grabbing her bag and heading into the classroom.

“It is.”

\---

The next night Pepper got a text from Maria asking her to meet up at Maria’s room before they headed to dinner. When she got there, Natasha was arriving and unlocking the door. 

“Oh, is Maria not here yet?” Pepper said. She followed Natasha into the room, trying not to stare. Natasha was still in her workout gear, with little curls plastered against her neck where they had escaped her ponytail. 

“Looks like,” said Natasha. She set down her sports bag by the bed. “You’re welcome to wait if you want. She texted me she wanted to see me here after my workout.”

“Weird,” Pepper said with a frown. “She texted me to meet her here before we go to dinner.”

“You’re both here, good,” came Maria’s voice from behind them. They turned to see Maria standing in the doorway, before she took a step back and pulled the door shut. They both watched it lock and heard Maria’s voice again from the hallway. “Don’t come out until you’ve actually talked. I don’t mind if you miss dinner.”

They were both left staring at the door, listening to Maria’s footsteps clicking away.

“She does remember it unlocks from this side, right?” said Pepper.

“I think it’s supposed to be symbolic,” said Natasha, her mouth twisting into a wry smile. “My roommate is nothing if not observant. She may have noticed that I have a thing for you. And I’m hoping the fact that she ‘locked’ us in together might mean she thinks you have a thing for me too,” Natasha said, sidling closer.

Pepper was reminded how much shorter Natasha was than her as Natasha stepped closer. It would be easy to wrap her arms around her, to tilt Natasha’s head up for a kiss.

“Well, your roommate is very smart,” Pepper said.

Natasha smirked her trademark smirk. She reached out and lightly rested her hands on Pepper’s hips.

“Aimee won’t be disappointed?” Pepper had to ask.

“Aimee was disappointed Tuesday night when I told her I wasn’t interested in a relationship, just sex. But that was because I had my eye on someone else. On you,” Natasha said.

“Oh,” said Pepper. She couldn’t stop staring at Natasha’s lips. Natasha’s hands were warm against her hips.

They leaned in closer, Natasha looking up at her as Pepper’s heart thumped in her chest.

“I’m really gross right now,” Natasha said. 

“I think it’s pretty hot,” Pepper admitted. She felt her cheeks pink.

“I can’t wait to see how far that blush goes,” said Natasha. She trailed a finger along the collar of Pepper’s shirt and then down the space between her breasts.

Pepper swallowed. “Well, why don’t you kiss me and find out,” she said. 

Natasha took her advice and stretched up on her tiptoes, hand going to the back of Pepper’s neck. Pepper leaned in too, pressing her lips against Natasha’s. Natasha’s mouth was soft and warm, and soon she was opening up, running her tongue along Pepper’s. Pepper let her coax her mouth open, letting out a happy sigh as Natasha’s tongue slipped in.

They kissed until they ran out of breath. When they pulled back, Pepper found that one of Natasha’s hands had crept under the waistband of her pants. She was also pleased to note that Natasha’s mouth was smeared with her pink lipstick. A happy, possessive feeling warmed in her belly.

“Sorry,” said Natasha, not sounding sorry at all. “Sometimes I move fast when I want something.”

“Not a problem. Opposite of a problem,” Pepper said. Natasha’s eyes crinkled at the words. “I’ve been thinking about how good you are with your hands since the other night.”

Natasha’s fingertips stroked her skin. 

“Maria did say she didn’t expect us at supper,” Natasha said. “I wouldn't want to disappoint.”

“Why don’t you show me how good you are then,” Pepper said, shuffling them toward the bed. 

“Absolutely,” Natasha said breathlessly, pulling Pepper down onto the mattress so she could climb on top of her. 

They spent the rest of the evening missing dinner and proving how good Natasha was with her hands and just how far Pepper’s blush went.


End file.
